Run
by tinkerbell877
Summary: [COMPLETE]Through the troubles of life, Gordo and Lizzie struggle to make it through. LG fluff. TITLE CHANGED FROM LOVE ME SOON TO RUN.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Title: Love Me Soon

**Author: Tinkerbell877**

**Date Started: January 23rd. **

* * *

David 'Gordo' Gordon couldn't quite remember when he had fallen in love with Elizabeth 'Lizzie' McGuire. The only thing he knew was, he did._ When am I ever going to tell her?_ David thought.

Lizzie McGuire was your average Californian girl. Long blonde hair, big brown eyes, and a model body. Everything about her was perfect...well, to Gordo at least.

David Gordon and Elizabeth McGuire were inseparable since birth. Long time friends since collage, Roberta and Jo, their mothers made sure their soon to be babies would be best friends. That is, until Roberta found out she was having a boy. But, that didn't stop Jo from making it happen.

"Hey, can I borrow one of you shirts? My top is getting hot," Lizzie asked sitting down on Gordo's computer chair. The two were partners for their Language Arts paper that was due in two weeks.

"Of course. Top drawer," Gordo said copying down Lizzie's notes.

Lizzie pulled out one of Gordo's old basketball jersey's from when he played "Bitty Basketball" back in the fifth grade. She smirked and she pulled her black sweater off and threw it on the bed. Her golden locks spilled over her shoulders as she pulled on the "Gordon" jersey.

Gordo grinned as he saw Lizzie put on his old jersey. _Perfect fit,_ he thought.

She cleared her throat and he snapped back into reality. "I don't feel like doing the paper tonight. Do you want to go watch a movie or something?" he asked pulling her onto his lap.

She smiled. "Sounds good to me."

Lizzie grabbed Gordo's hand and led him down the stairs. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and kissed her forehead. "Have I ever told you how much I love when you do that?" Lizzie whispered, making a shiver go up his spine.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" Gordo asked making equally spine chilling feelings go up Lizzie's back.

The whole town of Hillridge knew that Gordo and Lizzie loved each other...except for the two teens. They knew, of course, but they didn't want to risk the chances of ruining their friendship.

"Mmm. Yes. But you could tell me again," Lizzie said falling into Gordo's arms on the couch.

"I love you," he said holding her close.

"Good, you should. Cause I love you too." she said running her hands through his hair.

He leaned down and started kissing her neck. She moaned as he moved lower. "Gordo, stop," she whimpered. He kept kissing her, moving to her delicate face. He kissed her forehead, cheeks, and then moving to her lips. He ran his tonge across her lips asking for permission. Lizzie pulled away.

"Gordo. Stop."

"What?" he asked stroking her hair. "Did I do something?" his voice was nearly a whisper now.

She collapsed back on Gordo. "No...you didn't," she said curling herself up. "I'm sorry. Can we just watch a movie?"

"Of course," he said pulling for the remote. "Of course."

**

* * *

**

**Short, I know...but is this good? I don't know. Review and tell me. Thanks!**


	2. Author Note

Oh, my gosh! Lol. Guys, I cant thank you enough. Yes, I know. 3 reviews? Woopdie-do. But, that makes my day! Thank you so much! I will write a chapter when I get home tonight if I can!

**Nick **- Thank you! It was short, but I just wanted to get a feel for the story.

**Dani(the one who writes)/ Heav- **Wow. I can't thank you enough. Really. I respect you SO much. You are a GREAT writer! I love everyone of your stories! Lol. I was overjoyed to see two new chapters in Living Life To The Fullest! Haha. Thank you! 3

**JoJoLookAlike1220-** Yea!!! I know exactly what you are talking about. That is what I wanted! Thank you so much! I'll update soon! Today or Tomorrow! 3

Thank you guys!


	3. Chapter 2

**I am amazed at the reviews! Thank you guys!**

**hilary fan- **Lol. Thank you! Keep reading and reviewing!

**stormynights78613- **Yes, I like to thank each one of my reviewers. And thank you, I think this will be a good story too.

**animegurl852- **Thank you! I love to write...but I dont think Im that good!

**IloveJT0828-** Thank you! I hope you enjoy whats happening next!

**ms.videogamer-** I'm glad you like it! Thank you!

**Thank you guys! Lots of love. **

**Tink**

* * *

"So, tell me. What is this I hear about you and Carina Williams?"

Gordo groaned as his nice night with Lizzie was interrupted. "Nothing."

"Oh, right. I only heard it from like, ten people!" _So much for a good evening with Lizzie, _Gordo thought.

"Who did you hear it from?" He asked, eyes glued to the T.V. By this point, she had shifted so she was facing him...even if he was looking away. Lizzie grabbed the remote and turned off the loud monstrosity.

"It's going around school, how could I not hear? Just tell me the truth," she pleaded putting her hand on is.

"Lizzie, you know nothing is happening. I wouldn't do that to you," he said as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"Well...everyon is talking about it-" she started, but didn't finish.

"Oh, right. I'm having secret love affairs with Carina Williams. We meet every day after school in the boys locker room," he siad, hoping she would catch the sarcasm.

"But, we are together every day after-" she realized he was kidding and blushed.

"It's ok. I would never do that to you," he reassured her.

Lizzie rested on his chest again, turning the T.V. back on. A tear ran down her cheek and hit Gordo's hand. She fiercely ran her hand along her eyes, wiping the tears that were still comming down.

"Hey, baby. What's wrong? I told you, nothing is going on between us."

"Us Gordo! Us! Exactly! Thats it! Us!" she yelled, running out of the house.

Baffled by her reaction, he ran out the door to catch up with her. She was all ready driving away in her car. He ran back inside and picked up the phone. "Pick up damn it!"

"What?" she asked harshly.

"Us?" he asked meekly.

She sniffed and wiped away her tears. "Us."

"Do you want there to be an 'us'?"

Moments passed, neither saying a thing. "Yea..."

* * *

Gordo woke up slowly the next morning, aware of how much his life changed in just a matter of minutes, not to mention the unusual amount of weight plopped on his chest. He smiled. Lizzie.

"Good morning," she whispered as she kissed him as her long blonde hair slid over his chest.

"Mmm, good morning indeed."

"Glad your parents left for a confrence last night?" she asked, laying her head back on his chest.

"Very," he said, kissing her hair. "Very."

* * *

"Very sexy," Gordo said, looking at Lizzie. She was trying on a black halter top with some plain old jeans.

"Har, har Mr. Gordon," she retorted. They were in the mall, just shopping around.

"Let's go. I'm getting sick of the mall," she said winking. She ran back into the dressing room, threw the top off, and replaced it with her light blue tee and black hoodie.

Gordo grabbed her hand and pulled her along, awaiting what was going to come at home. "Gordo, you loser. Not _that_."

He pouted. "Why not mommy?"

"Because, I'm tired. You got enough last night," she winked.

"Fine, fine. Wanna drop by the movie store for something new?" he asked, opening her door for her.

She nodded at him through the window. He walked around, and opened the door. "Movie store it is then."

**

* * *

If I am going to offend anyone by what I am about to say, sorry. So, I went to know, to check it out. Well, I went and turns out you can only make short stories if you have a "free" membership. No chapters, just a short story...I didnt know this until I started a story, saying, Chapter 2 up soon...and now I cant even finish it because I cant add a chapter. And, their reviewers?! They go through and make sure you spell every word right, critique EVERYTHING. Ok, so it just annoys me...but thats my opinion. I could go on and on, but I will shut up now.**

**Sorry so short, I have a lot of homework to do tonight. Hopefull tomorrow will be better. It was short, or nothing. I chose short.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Blah, it is rushed. After reading that chapter, I hated it. I'm just gonna go with the flow from now on, I kind have an idea of where to go with this, but sorta not...I'm not sure. If anyone has any ideas, that would be apreciated.**

**I haven't explained Characters ages and stuff...so here it is.**

**All three Seniors: **

**Lizzie: **17

**Gordo: **18

**Miranda **(if she comes up): 18

**Matt**: 15

**Amanda: **6

**The rest of the gang**, Larry, Kate, Ethan, ect: 18

**Amanda is Gordo's little sister. Remember, Mr. Gordon got divorced, so Amanda has a different last name than Steph and Gordo, and Mr. Gordon. **

**icechains55**- Thank you for the suggestions, but I think I have it under control now.

**Andy-** Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**The Twilight Writer-** Lol, I am glad you like it! Hope you like this chapter.

**bananabrain94-** Thank you! Keep reviewing.

**loopylou1-** Thank you! I also respect you a lot too! Hope you like the next chapter, and keep reviewing!

* * *

"So, tell me about Elizabeth McGuire."

Great. Just the person Gordo didn't want to talk to. And, just the person he didn't want to talk about Lizzie with. Steph, the evil step mother. Ok, well not _evil_, but pretty darn close.

"Her name is Lizzie. There is nothing more to tell."

Steph sniffed, knowing that there was more. Gordo watched as she furrowed her brow. "Amanda seems to think you two are more than _nothing_."

_Amanda! You're dead!_

He just shrugged, not confirming they were more, but not denying.

"Well?" she persisted. She had never liked Lizzie, ever since the two were getting closer.

"I've told you a million times Steph, she is just a girl in my classes," he said rolling his eyes.

Gordo went to the fridge, looking for _something _to distract her. "She is very pretty."

He whipped around. "Who?"

Steph just smirked and walked to the other side of the kitchen. His step-mother was right. Lizzie was beyond pretty. She was beautiful. "Was she? Didn't notice." He unscrewed his water bottle's cap and set it on the island. He picked up an issue of _National Geographic _and started to read. He could feel Steph's eyes staring at him.

"Gordie!!" came a scream from the foyer. Gordo smiled, as his little sister came running.

He picked her up and took her to his room. "So, Manderz, what's shaking?"

She laughed, "Nothing Gordie!" She was brimming from ear to ear.

"Tell me something. Why did you tell mommy about me and Lizzie?" he asked, setting her down on his bed.

She turned bright red, and tried to creep out the door. "Ah! No you don't missy!" Gordo yelled, picking her up by the waist and

swinging her back onto the bed. He got down at her level and tried again. "I'm not mad Mand, I just want to know."

"Well, uh...I didn't mean to! I promise!" She said putting her hands up to her face.

He couldn't help it. She was just to cute. "It's ok Amanda. You're not in trouble."

Something distracted her eyes and she smiled at the door frame. He looked back and smiled too. Lizzie.

"You trying to steal my man Amanda Winchester?" Lizzie smirked. The little girl peeled out into fits of giggles.

Gordo didnt approach her, never letting his eyes leave her.

"David! Get down here! I need you!" Steph called from the kitchen. He rolled his eyes, signaling he would be right back. Lizzie followed him down the narrow hallway, then through the archway to the kitchen making sure he didnt hear or see her. "What?"

"What is Elizabeth doing here?" she hissed.

Lizzie quickly slipped out of the room, hoping Steph didn't see her. Two little hands gripped her sweatshirt. "Wanna play Barbies?"

Lizzie smiled at Amanda. "Sorry Amanda, Gordo and I are supposed to do a project tonight. Maybe another night, okay?"

Amanda pouted, "Okay."

**Back in the Kitchen**

"Steph! Calm down! She is here for a project!" Gordo yelled.

"I don't want her here anymore. She is just distracting you. You need to focus on college. Tell her to leave." Steph just kept on persisting things that would never happen. He would never leave Lizzie.

"Maybe I should go?" Lizzie asked walking into the kitchen.

"No."

"Yes." They chorused.

"Lizzie, go play with Amanda, I have some stuff to talk about with Steph. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." She looked into his eyes. They were full of hurt. "Sorry," she mouthed to Gordo and he shook his head. "Don't be."

**Amanda's Room**

"Ok, you be Chelsea, and I will be Barbie," Amanda took charge, thrusting a dark haired doll at Lizzie. She smiled up at Lizzie.

"I haven't played barbies in a long time," Lizzie confessed.

"It's ok. It's eeeeeasy." Lizzie smiled. Amanda was so cute. She was a spitting image of Gordo. Dark, curly hair, piercing blue eyes, big smile. She sighed. "Lizzie?! Heeeeeello?!" The little girl tapped at Lizzie's head.

"What?" She asked paying more attention to the 'game.'

"Ok, start picking out some clothes while I get the house set up." Amanda tottered off to the other side of her room, unlocking a big doll house.

**Kitchen**

"You are really over reacting Steph. You can't just split Lizzie and I apart!" he yelled back at her.

"So, there is something more going on between you two?" she yelled equally back.

Mr. Gordo stepped into the front door, expecting peace in his house, hoping that it would relieve him from his hard day at work...its didn't. "What is going on in here?" He yelled over the shouting voices as he walked into the kitchen.

"Steph is trying to get me to stop being friends with Lizzie!" he yelled in a huff.

"Son, I am sure there is a very good explanation for all of this. Steph, why don't you want Elizabeth and Gordo to see each other anymore?" He asked, taking his jacket off and draping it over a chair.

_Because she is trying to ruin my life, that's why._

"I thought we both agreed that David needed to work on his school work more. He is all ways with Elizabeth. School should be his number one priority. _Not _girls." She said more mannerly.

"Honey, I think we need to talk about this. David, you and Lizzie go start on your paper," Howard said, pulling Steph's arm into the study.

**Amanda's Room**

Gordo stormed in, "Amanda, get out. I need to talk to Lizzie."

"This is my room!" Amanda huffed. "And! We are playing."

Gordo grabbed Lizzie's hand and pulled her up. "Lets go."

"What? Where are we going?" She asked, grabbing her sweatshirt she hastily threw off while she was playing with Amanda.

"It doesn't matter. Get your stuff." He said starting to throw clothes into his book bag.

A very baffled Lizzie sat and watched Gordo. What was he doing? Why was he so mad? She had heard their conversation, Mr. Gordon never said they couldn't see each other anymore...what was the problem. "Gordo?"

"Lets go," he said pulling her out of his room.

**Umm. Yea. Thank you to all the reviewers....hope you like it so far. I actully like this chapter. Review please!**


	5. Author's Note

**Please note: I will be changing this stories title to _Run_...I will wait for about two chapters, so everyone knows. Be on the look out! **

**animegurl852 -** I am glad you like my stories. I really don't like my others ones, except the 'one-shot' that was supposed to go longer, but I'm just gonna keep it one shot. I'm not sure if I am going to update those. I might delete them...after reading them, they seem...dumb. Lol. Hope you liked the last chapter.

**Tink**


	6. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything, including music, characters, except Steph and Amanda. This will be my disclaimer for the whole thing. I think the song fits this, so please read. Thank you. By the way, the song is comprised of many different songs by Mark Schultz. **

**Thank you for reviewing, I am glad you like it. This chapter is going to skip some parts in the begining, but you will find out what happened. That was confusing...ah, you will just have to read and see.**

**I am sorry for lack of updates, I hope to have one done each day. Yesterday, I had a lot to do, and tonight I had a ton of stuff, and I'm blowing off a test for you guys! Lol. I'm sorry!!**

**animegurl852- **Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this!

**loopylou1-** Thank you! : I hope you keep reviewing!

**hilary fan-** I am really glad you like it! Keep reviewing!

**ms.videogamer-** I am so glad you hate her! I was afraid people would be like, "Yea, whatever. Evil step mother, see it all the time"...but I'm glad you like! Keep reviewing!

**stormynights78613-** I've read your stories!! I like them!! Thank you!

* * *

Lizzie tried to read but could only fume. She then tried to relax by taking a nice, warm bath...but then again, she fumed. She fumed as she brushed her hair, as she brushed her teeth, and she fumed as she put on her pj's and got into bed.

She realized something. She was just waiting for Gordo to come into her room, scoop her up in his arms, and tell her he was sorry. "No," she said aloud as she laid in her bed. "He's a jerk."

A jerk she just wanted everything to be right with again. Who was she kidding. She couldn't live without Gordo.

Not entirely sure what she was going to do, Lizzie slipped on some shoes, and pulled a hoodie over her head. She climbed down the stairs, avoiding the creaky spots on the wooden floor, and stepped over the second step from the bottom, which also creaked.

She approached his house, his window was only lit by the flickering light of the television. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to prepare herself, she walked into the Gordon's house -- knowing his parents were not home -- and walked behind him. She took a glance at his form on his bed. She could see that he was asleep. She looked at his T.V. and saw an old_ Dharma and Greg _rerun. She smirked, as she crawled on the bed next to him. Just being by him would be enough. She turned her head to look at him just as their eyes met and her hand instantly rose to her mouth. "I thought you were sleeping."

"Well, I wasn't."

She edged off the bed, keeping out of his distance as she tried to ease out of the room.

"You can't just run away from your problems anymore, Liz."

Her bottom lip disappeared into her mouth as she proceeded to chew it.

He got up, and pulled her to his bed, and to his surprise, she didn't refuse.

"I really do hate you," she mumbled into his neck.

"I know."

She couldn't focus any more. Her mind was on what Gordo was doing. His whispers tickled down her neck, his lips brushing her skin along the way, and when he kissed her neck, she fell back onto him.

His hands roamed across her, letting the smooth fabric of her pajamas create friction against her skin. He smoothed his hand against her thigh, stomach, and anything else in his reach. The whole time, he was still whispering sweet things in her ear, and kissing her lightly. She turned her head lightly and they kissed. Gordo made her weak to the knees. She was now weak in her entire body. She fell against him again.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured against her skin. She was leaning against him more heavily now. "Come on. I'll take you home."

"I don't want to go home. Can't we just stay here?" she whimpered.

"Sorry baby. Steph will be home soon. She had to go out of town."

She grunted. Steph was not something she wanted to hear right now. _Steph_ was the reason for all this nonsense Gordo and her went through.

**FLASHBACK**

"Lizzie! Let's go!" Gordo yelled at her as she was trying to get in the car.

"Where are we going Gordo?" She asked timidly.

"Just get in!"

"Gordo! Stop! Just stop ok? I'm done with taking orders! Let me out, pull over," she yelled, getting her purse.

"Lizzie, I'm sor-"

"No! Let me out!" she screamed cutting him off.

**_I see it in your eyes _**

**_The pain you keep inside _**

**_It's slowly tearing you apart _**

**_Though you run away _**

**_Reminded day by day _**

**_You've stumbled and you've fallen _**

**_Still I'm calling _**

"Lizzie, calm down. I'm in a bad mood, please," he begged.

Tears were now streaming down her face. "Please just let me out."

_**Think of me**_

_**I know you've never seen me cry **_

_**Think of me**_

_**But it's so hard to say goodbye**_

_**Think of me**_

_**What can I say to show you**_

_**I'll never give up on you**_

**_I will be waiting for you _**

Gordo sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this battle.

He pulled over to the side of the road. She was about to get out when he grabbed her hand. "Please don't be mad Lizzie. I need you right now the most."

She jerked her hand away knowing she was doing the wrong thing. She got out and slammed the door. Tears streamed down her face as she saw Gordo just sit there. She started walking the opposite direction, and he slowly pulled away.

_**I will be there when you call**_

_**I will see you through it all **_

_**And even in your darkest hour **_

_**I will be there**_

**END FLASHBACK**

"I'm sorry Gordo," she said drowsily as he picked her up and put her in his car.

"I know you are baby, I know," he said and kissed her forehead. "I know."

"I love you Gordo."

"I love you too Lizzie."

And with that, they drove off into the darkness.


	7. Author Note

**Yes, I did get ONE part from Ladyraven's story...and that was the jersey thing. The other part, runnning away, was my part. I made that my own. Step-mother, then NOT running away, ect. The only thing I got from her story was inspiration and the jersey thing. If you want me to take the story down I will. I don't want it to look like I'm copying her. **


	8. Explaining and Asking READ

** Ok, as _Zang _pointed out, my story seems a lot like LadyRaven's _Run away with me_ story to _him/her. _**

** I need your opinion on 2 things. Will you please read LadyRaven's Run away with me and then go back and read mine if you have time? Compare the likeness of them. I don't want to keep a story if people think they are the same. Yes, I did get one thing out of her story. And it was the jersey thing. I can take that out even and replace it with something else. **

** The parents not wanting them to be together is not the same at all. Steph (step mother) doesn't want them to be together becuase she doesn't like Gordo, if you caught on. Lizzie's parents want them to be together, and so does Gordo's dad. And hey, so does Gordo's mom. In LadyRaven's story, both parents did not want them to be together at all. So those are different. **

** And, they did_ NOT _run away. They attempted, but didnt. In LR's story, they did run away. **

** You may be wondering why the story is going to be called _Run _then. It is becuase in this whole thing, Lizzie and or Gordo will be _running _from their problems. So yea...**

** Second thing is, please tell me if I should take this off I do not want it on here if you think I am copying her. **

**Thanks. **


	9. Chapter 5

**Ok, so I'm not going to take it down. Just to make one thing clear though, I am not a fraud! I never intended to be, and if you want me to take the jersey part out, then I will. (If you have no clue what I am talking about, read the reviews.) Anyway, I hope you like this. Sorry for lack of updates. **

**PuNk RoCk 123321 -** Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!

**ms.videogamer-** I am glad you like it!

**bananabrain94-** (If you still want to read it...) Go to my profile, then my favorite stories, then find one by LadyRaven. And then click on her profile, and find Run Away with Me

**Zang-** You did not in any way accuse me or discourage me at all. Don't worry about it. I had just read her story, and I guess it just stuck, ya know? If some of the dialogue is the same, or anything else, I would be happy to change it. Just tell me and I will. I won't remove the story because of you. I wanted to remove the story because I didn't want it to look like I'm a fraud. It's really ok, don't worry about it.  
P.S.- Since you are a guy, I have to send you loopylou's way! Lol.

**loopylou1-** Lol! Thank you very much. You don't know how much that means to me! Haha, Thanks for sticking up for me! ;  
Yes, I guess a decent apology, haha. Don't worry, I will send him your way, either way! Lol.

**animegurl852-** Glad you like it! Keep reading/reviewing.

**stormynights78613 -** I was hopping the song would fit! Don't worry though, I'm not taking it down! I am so glad you like it!

* * *

Gordo knocked on the McGuire house's door. He shifted the small paper bag in his left hand to the other. Jo opened the door and smiled. "She is upstairs, you can go wake her up if you want."

Gordo laughed. "Thanks Mrs. McGuire." He ran up the stairs and slowly opened her door. He saw her buried under her pink comforter. He smirked and walked over to her bed. His hand caressed her hair as he eyes fluttered open. "Hey beautiful."

"Hi Gordo," she said groggily.

"Thats it? 'Hi Gordo?' That is all I get?!" he asked playfully.

She smacked him and moved over making room for Gordo. "Come here. I'm having with drawls."

"I just saw you," he checked the clock, "nine hours ago!"

"So, that is no excuse!" she said snuggling into his chest. "What is in the bag?"

"Breakfast," he said simply, getting the bag from the floor.

She playfully gasped. "Did you bring me McDonalds?"

"No McGuire. Donuts. Extra powdered sugar," he said raising his eyebrows.

She laughed. "Yummy. But, I have a black shirt on, every fleck of powder will jump at the chance to make me look dirty."

"Well then. We might just have to take that shirt off then, won't we?"

She groaned. "Just give me a donut mister!"

* * *

The next day, Gordo came over to the McGuire's house again. Ever since Steph had her tantrum, they decided not to go to his house unless Steph was gone.

"So, Gordo, how about those Mets?" Sam asked, painting a lawn gnome.

"Um, I don't really watch sports that much Mr. McGuire," he confessed.

"Oh, right! Well, do you like lawn gnomes? They are my favorite hobby, ya know?" he said, focused on the fine details.

"Dad, stop boring Gordo!" Lizzie said, running down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved baby blue tee. Her hair was pulled up into a high pony tail, with her golden locks falling on her shoulders.

He smiled as she leaned against him. "I have to tell you something," she said softly.

His back stiffened. The tone in her voice told him this wasn't something good.

She pulled him up to her room and sat him down on her bed. "Yes?" he asked grasping her hand.

She took a deep breath. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

_Tomorrow_? He knew the McGuires took a vacation every year, but tomorrow? He took her into his arms not saying anything.

She curled tighter against him. "We aren't even going to be gone that long. We are just going up to the cabin."

He tried to keep the sadness from his voice. "How long?"

She sniffed a little, kissing his cheek. "Only about two weeks. Maybe less. Mom and Dad are letting my take my car. I might be able to slip away early.

"Good."

* * *

The next morning, Gordo groaned as the sound of his alarm clock went off. Two things he wasn't ready for were just around the corner. One, getting up. And two, having Lizzie leave. He got out of his bed stumbling on clothes he had thrown off last night. He grabbed a towel from the hall closet and took a quick shower.

As he got out of the steamy water, he noticed a note on the counter. _Hmm_, he thought,_ I didn't hear anyone come in. _

_David,_

_Your Dad and I went to Hailsburgh for the day. We are leaving you in charge of Amanda. Please make sure you take care of her. Don't go off to Lizzie's unless you have her with you. No, just make sure you don't go to Lizzie's at all actually. Just stay home. There is 30 dollars in the kitchen for Pizza. We will be home late. _

_Love, Steph. _

I rolled my eyes. _Leave it to Steph to make sure I don't go to Lizzie's._

He pulled on a sweatshirt and some jeans and headed into Amanda's room.

Gordo leaned against her bed, shaking her lightly. "Mand, get up. We have to go to Lizzie's."

"I thought mommy and daddy told you we couldn't go to Lizzie's house," she said rubbing her eyes.

He groaned. "That is why you are not going to tell Mommy ok?"

"Whatever Gordie! Can I wear this?" she asked motioning to her bright pink pajama pants and a baby blue tee shirt.

"You can wear whatever you want. We just have to hurry. They are leaving pretty soon."

"Is Matty gonna be there?" she asked with anticapation.

He laughed. "Yes Amanda, Matt is going to be there."

She blushed slightly and pulled the covers off her her small body and jumped around. He laughed and picked her up and put her over his shoulder. "Let's go munchkin."

* * *

Lizzie snuggled into Gordo's chest. "I don't want to leave Gordo," she whined.

"I don't want you to either baby," he said rubbing her back.

"Call me?" he asked.

"Every chance I get."

"Lizzie! Let's go! The cabin is waiting!" He father yelled.

"I guess this is goodbye?" She asked as a tear ran down her cheek.

He wiped it away with his thumb. "Don't cry love. You will be back soon."

"I am gonna miss you so much."

"Me too, baby. Me too," he said, pulling her into another hug. To little hands grasped their legs. Gordo looked down and saw Amanda trying to hug them too. He laughed and picked her up.

"Group hug!!" she yelled.

They all laughed. "Ok guys, here is the plan. We kidnap Lizzie, and then we can all come to my house and watch movies!"

Lizzie laughed. "Amanda, if you could get Gordo to do that, I would love you forever."

"You mean, you don't all ready love me forever?" she pouted.

"Of course silly. Figure of speech."

"Figure of speech? What?! You guys are to confusing. I'm gonna go hang out with Matt. He actually talks about good things!" She scampered off to the teenager reading a magazine in the car.

"Will you love me forever if I kidnap you?" Gordo asked, putting his arms around her waist.

Slipping her arms around his neck, she kissed him lightly. "I will always love you forever. But, kidnapping me would be greatly appreciated."

"ELIZABETH!"

She groaned. "I love you Gordo."

"I love you too baby."

He wrapped her up in a passionate kiss. They broke apart and he walked her to the SUV's back seat. She reluctantly let go of his hand. He smiled reassuringly. "It's ok. Two weeks. It's not that long."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He shut her door, and the black vehicle got smaller and smaller as it drove away. A tear slipped down his face and Amanda tugged on his hand.

"Come on Gordie. She will come back soon. Don't worry. This reminds me of this one time. Mommy put Emma, you know, my stuffed piggy, in the washer because she was dirty. I remember being so scared because I thought I wouldn't be back to sleep with her for a long time. But, she came out really fast! Don't worry, Lizzie will come back."

_What advice from a six year old. _


	10. Chapter 6

**I am going to skip some parts now....Lizzie came back from her cabin, and school has started. I'm not really sure what season we are in...I'm gonna say winter. So, they just had winter break and they went back to school. They are about a week in. Lol. I know, confusing...but yea. The bold writting, other than that Author Note, is a new place in the story, with the exception of parenthises.**

**Only one reviewer the last chapter, so double time review for me? Lol, jk. **

**Loopylou- **I am glad you like it! Keep reviewing!

**To all the Readers: Thank you for reading my story, but how do I know if you like it? Please review and tell me what you like, don't like, ect. Thank you!!**

**To all the Reviewers: Thank you for reviewing! You make my day a lot! Keep it up. It inspires me to write more. Thank you for the encouraging words! **

_**Homework or basketball **game. Homework, or basketball game? Hmmm. _

Lizzie's thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She walked over to her night stand and picked it up. _Gordo _it read.

"Hey Gordo."

"Hey! Miranda wanted to know if we wanted to go to the basketball game tonight. I could come over later to help you with any homework if you needed it," he said shuffling through papers on his desk.

"That's fine. Pick me up in .... an hour?" she asked grabbing a towel and walking into her bathroom.

"Ok baby. Be there in an hour!" He said.

"I love you Gordo," she said softly.

"I love you too."

**Lizzie had just stepped **out of the shower and into her bedroom when the phone rang. She let her mom pick it up, waiting for Jo to yell at her.

"Lizzie!! Miranda wants to know if you are coming tonight!" her mother yelled at the bottom of the stairs.

"Tell her yes!" she yelled back.

Lizzie pulled on a white lacy top and a black cardigan over it. She ran down the stairs into to the laundry room in her shirt and panties. "You are going to a basketball game like that?" Matt asked snickering.

"Yes, _Matty_, I am." She said, snickering.

"Oh shut up. It's bad enough Amanda has a "crush" on me," he replied shaking his head.

"Aww, she is so cute though. You should be flattered. At least _one _girl likes you!" she yelled running up the stairs.

"Very funny!!" he yelled back.

Lizzie pulled on her freshly dried jeans and checked herself in the mirror. _Clothes, check. Hair and makeup, no check. _She pulled her hair dryer off of her dresser and began drying her hair. As soon as it was dry, she plugged in her curling iron and made soft curls at the bottom of her golden locks. She touched her face with a little bit of bronzer to her all ready tanned face, and a touch of mascara to her beautiful brown eyes. She looked at the clock. _Ten minutes to spare. _

She grabbed her purse and phone and ran down the stairs.

"Mom! Gordo is going to pick me up and we are going to go to the basketball game with Miranda and Shane. We will be back around eleven okay?" she asked her mother while she picked a carrot out of the salad her mother was tossing.

"That's fine. What is up with you and Gordo. I have sensed some....closeness lately?" she asked, squeezing a lemon onto the salad.

"Um, yea. I guess you could say that. How about we talk when I get home, or tomorrow. Is that okay?" she asked digging through her purse for her ringing phone.

"Of course hunny. Have a good time."

She kissed her mother on the cheek and answered her phone. "Hey Rand, what's up?"

"Someone hates me Lizzie!" Miranda yelled through that receiver.

"Nothing new Rand."

"Lizzie! I am not joking!" she yelled at her friend.

Lizzie sighed. "Ok, who hates you? What happened?"

"Someone slashed my tires! I swear, who ever it is, is going to pay," Miranda huffed.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. There is nothing we can do about it now. Gordo and I will come and pick you up, all right?"

"Fine," she provoked then hung up.

Lizzie walked out the front door and sat on her steps. Looking back on Junior High, life was so carefree. There was no such thing as _love_. Now, every girl just wants love. Back in Junior High, love was nonexistent. Crushes on Ethan Craft and Danny Kessler were very existent, but love? How could she say she really loved someone in Junior High? They were thirteen and fourteen for crying out loud! But, something told her that she loved David Gordon from the beginning.

_Honk, Honk! _

Lizzie's head snapped up and saw Gordo in his black Mazda Sport Sedan. **(Oh, how cool am I for looking that up on the internet!) **She smiled as she got up off the step and walked over to his car.

"Hey!" She said, slipping into the sweet smell of cloves and peppermint.

"Hey beautiful," he said and leaned in and kissed her forehead.

**Lizzie grabbed onto **Gordo's hand and led him up the bleachers. She shuffled her coat off of her slim shoulders and set in next to her. She looked over and smiled at Gordo.

"Where did Rand go?" she asked crossing her legs and waving at someone who yelled her name.

"Um, to get some popcorn or something. Do you want anything?" He asked rubbing his thumb on her palm.

"Oh, no. I was thinking we could have something after this. Like Steak and Shake or something while we work on my homework. I brought it with, just incase."

"Sounds good to me."

"Lizzie!!" A blonde haired boy yelled running up and hugging her. She greatly returned the hug and said, "Eric! I haven't seen you in forever! How are you?!"

Gordo felt a pang of jealousy run over him as the two exchanged small talk. He cleared his throat and looked at Lizzie. "Um, I'm trying to watch the game here. Derick, you are sorta in my way..."

"Its Eric, and sorry about that. If you wouldn't mind scooting over, I could talk to Liz without disrupting you."

"Oh, here. I'll scoot over," Lizzie said, patting the seat in between her and Gordo.

Gordo soon got chafed by the two and sighed.

Eric hushed his voice trying to make it so Gordo couldn't hear. "Is your brother getting mad or something?"

Gordo blew up at this. "Sis, I am going to go get a water," he got up and walked away.

"Gordo!" she yelled at him and got up starting to run down the bleachers toward him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him around. Her eyes pleaded for him to stay.

He gently pushed her hand off of his arm and shook his head. Walking out of the gym, he ran into Miranda.

"Where are you going? I have popcorn!" She said, offering him some of the buttery junk food.

"Water," he said shrugging her off.

**Lizzie gave up. **She was sitting there, watching Gordo talk to Miranda like nothing had happened. _Am I really just going to let him leave like that? _

"So, they let me-" Eric said, but got cut off by Lizzie.

"Look Eric, that wasn't my brother. That was my boyfriend. Actually, the love of my life...so I'm just going to cut to the chase. I liked you...you were cool, in sophomore year. I'm a senior, and I have a boyfriend. I'm sorry, I just don't like you anymore."

"Oh, right. Well, you broth-- err, boyfriend seemed pretty mad, maybe you should go catch up with him," Eric shrugged. "I'll talk to you later."

"Sorry Eric," she said with hurtfelt eyes.

"It's okay, really..." he said, getting up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Miranda asked stuffing her face with popcorn. Shane laughed as she dropped popcorn all over herself.

"Nothing, I'll be fine. Where did Gordo go?" she asked pulling out her cell phone.

"He said he wanted some water. Hey, do you want some of this popcorn? It's really good!" she exclaimed, still stuffing her face.

"I'll be back Shane, make sure she doesn't eat to much." Lizzie said, running down the bleachers.

**Gordo sat on his **porch drinking a beer. He didn't usually drink, but being claimed as Lizzie's brother? What the hell?

Footsteps approached the steps and he rolled his eyes. "Hi," Lizzie said softly.

Gordo took another drink not saying anything.

"You don't have to talk. It's okay."

A couple of minutes passed and she laid her head on his shoulder. A tear gently slid down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything," he replied coldly.

She sat up. "Why are you being like this?"

"Why did you blow me off for loverboy?!"

"Gordo..."

"Lizzie..." he mocked.

"What the hell is wrong with you David Gordon?" she yelled standing up.

"I don't know, but if you don't like it why don't you go hang out with Derick. I'm sure he could comfort you," he yelled and stormed into his house.

Lizzie stood there for a few minutes, doing nothing. She slowly walked off of the porch and whispered, "I love you David Gordon."

Gordo slumped onto his bed and watched Lizzie leave. "I love you Elizabeth McGuire," he whispered.


	11. Chapter 7

**Ummm. Yea. I didn't have time to do a long chapter tonight, seeing that I have to leave in an half hour to go out. Last night I had a ton of meetings and basketball games to go to..ect. So, I am sorry I didn't update and/or that this isnt a long chapter. And, if you don't review, then you get less chapters in a time. Yep. So that means review. **

**The Twilight Writer- **Thank you. I hope you like this little thing...I hope to write a long chapter soon. Review please!

**stormynights78613-** Thank you for the comments. Yea, Gordo got very jealous about it...but it helped the story. I really hope you like it!

**sirusblackshottie-** Glad you like it! Hope you like this one too!

**bananabrain94-** Yes, that was what I intended to do. I needed something. This whole thing can't just be fluff...lol.

**loopylou1-** They don't really brighten up...yet. Hopefully soon!

The sun was setting on the bright Californian sky. Wind wisped his curly locks in the air. Gordo sat on the cold wet sand. What had he done? He lost Lizzie. For all he knew, he probably lost her. He overreacted. His jealousy took over him. What was he thinking? He wanted Lizzie all to himself. Was that to much to ask?

_**You know I can't smile without you.  
I can't smile without you.  
I cant' laugh and I can't walk,  
finding it hard even to talk.**_

_I'm a fool. I can't believe I did this. This is so stupid. She probably won't even talk to me now. Great. I ruined everything worth wild in my life_. "Lizzie, I love you" he said aloud. The wind carried his words out into the vast ocean, never to be found again. He slowly dug his hand into the grainy mess. He picked up a handful and let it slip through his fingers. "Heh, just like Lizzie, Gordon. Just like Lizzie."

_**And I feel sad when you're sad.  
I feel glad when your glad.  
And you must know what I'm going through,  
I just can't smile without you.**_

_**You came along just like a song  
you brightened my days.  
Who'd believe you were part of a dream  
that always seemed light years away.**_

_I should have known. I shouldn't have even talked to him. What was I thinking? I was there to be with Gordo. Not converse with old crushes. I can't believe I let him slip away without a fight. I have to go find him._ The blonde jumped off her bed slipping into her old warn tenniss shoes. Grabbing a jacket on the way out of the door she memorized what she was going to say. She ran to Mrs. Gordon's house, which was just a few blocks away from hers.

_**And you know I can't smile without you.  
I can't smile without you.  
And you must know what I'm going through,  
I just can't smile without you. **_

Some people say  
the happiness way  
is something that hard to find.  
Into the new, leaving the old behind me.

"Sorry Lizzie. David isn't here. He didn't say where he was going either. Do you want to leave him a note," Roberta Gordon told the blonde.

"Oh, that's ok Mrs. Gordon. Do you know if he has his cell phone?" she asked, fidgetting with her hands.

"Sorry. He left it on the kitchen table. I will have him call you when he gets back?" She asked, looking at her watch.

"Oh, yea. That's fine. Bye Mrs. Gordon."

"Bye Elizabeth...Oh, hey, Elizabeth?" she yelled back at her.

"Yes?" Lizzie questioned.

"You might want to check his dad's house. He might have gone there."

Lizzie smiled. "Thanks."

**_And I feel sad when you're sad.  
I feel glad when your glad.  
And you must know what I'm going through,  
I just can't smile without you._**

He paced the gritty sand. What was he going to do? Tell her? Find her? _Hah, like she would talk to me. _Something told him to go for it. He shrugged and ran to his car. Turning the key, he slowly memorized what he was going to say to her.

_**And I feel sad when you're sad.  
I feel glad when your glad.  
And you must know what I'm going through,  
I just can't smile without you.**_

He ran into his bedroom and flopped on the bed. Quickly picking up his phone he dialed the numbers of her cell phone.

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

"Lizzie! Pick up!"

_Ring..._

_"Hey, I'm not here right now...but, if you leave a message, I will surely get back to you!" _Her sweet voice rang into his ears.

_Beep!_

"Lizzie, it's Gordo. Please, call me back. I know, you probably hate me, but please. Call me. I love you Lizzie. I really do."


	12. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews. I'm gonna skip thanking each one of you today.

* * *

Lizzie sat in her room with a cup of hot steamy soup._ Nothing like soup on a cold day_, she thought to herself. _Oh, great. Now I sound like my mother. _She looked out her window and saw Gordo working at his desk. She smiled at his unruly mess of hair.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Lizzie, I'm an idiot! This is all my fault, please don't be mad," he said, picking up her hands and holding them tightly._

_"Gordo, if anyone is sorry, it should be me. I was the one who hung out with that guy anyway. He means nothing to me. You mean the world to me. I am sorry," she said laying her head on his shoulder. _

_They sat there in silence, just holding each other._

_"Lizzie! Hunny, Miranda is on the phone," her mother said, walking into her daughters room._

_"Thanks mom," Lizzie said, getting up from Gordo's embrace. She passed her mother in the door way and winked._

_"So, I see everything is back to normal then?" Jo asked Gordo, who was laying down now. _

_"Everything is perfect." _

_Lizzie smiled. She was glad that everything was perfect again. She remembered Miranda and raced down the stairs to go get the phone._

**END FLASHBACK**

Lizzie picked up her cell phone and dialed the number she knew so well.

"Hello?" The groggy voice asked.

"I miss you," Lizzie said, getting up from her bed and looking out the window.

Gordo turned to his window and smiled. "I miss you too. Want to come over?"

"I would love to. I'll be right there," she said hanging up her phone and signaling to him she would be just a minute.

Gordo flashed her his perfect smile through the window and mouthed, "I love you."

She smiled back. "I love you too."

* * *

Lizzie stood in front of her mirror and sighed. Nothing she did to her hair worked. She decided to jump into the shower hoping it would ease her tension.

She turned on the hot water letting it run over her hands. She got up and grabbed a towel from the hall closet and made her way into the bathroom again. She checked the water again making sure it wasn't to hot. _Perfect_, she thought.

"Lizzie, I'm going to the mall, want to come?"

Lizzie held her hand over her heart. "Gosh mom, you scared me," she said opening the bathroom door. "And, no. I'll pass. Gordo and I are going out to dinner tonight. I have to get ready."

"Oh, ok then. Where are you going? Anywhere special?" her mother asked, smiling.

"Just down to Basta," Lizzie said, referring to a small italian restaurant.

"Ok, well, have fun. Remember your curfew!" She said patting her daughter on the shoulder. "Bye dear."

"Bye mom. I love you," she said closing the door to the bathroom.

She gently pulled off her sweatshirt and pajama pants, exposing her black cami and matching panties. She pulled her hair out of the hastily thrown up ponytail and ran a brush through it.

Ring! Ring!

Lizzie sighed. She threw open the bathroom door and ran into her room to find the phone.

"Hello?" She asked, a little irritated.

"Hey chica! What's wrong?" Miranda asked.

"Hey Rand. Nothing, I was just about to step into the shower."

"Oh, big date with Gordo tonight huh?" she asked.

"How did you know?" Lizzie asked flopping down on her bed.

"I just called Gordo. He told me. I wanted to hang out tonight," she explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, I better go. I can just feel the steam from the bathroom." Lizzie said, walking back to the bathroom.

"Ok. Call me later," Miranda said and hung up.

* * *

Wrapped in her bathrobe, Lizzie walked to her closet. _What to wear, what to wear. _Remembering Basta Mangiare was more fancy, she picked a short black skirt that ruffled at the bottom and a cranberry red halter top. She grabbed her blow dryer from her dresser and plugged it in.

While blow drying her hair, Matt came in with the phone. "It's some guy," he said handing it to her.

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth? This is Lawrence. You know, your parents friends son," the guy on the other end said.

"Lawrence? As in from Wisconsin? The one that came and visited last year?" she asked confused.

"That would be me. Listen, I am in town. Would you like to hang out tonight?" He asked charmingly.

"Oh, Lawrence...I'm sorry. I have a date tonight."

"Oh, you do?" he sadly asked. Lizzie could just hear the sadness dripping from his words.

"Yea, I'm sorry. Maybe we could hang out some other time?"

"Oh, yea. Some other time. Bye Elizabeth," he said, hanging up.

Lizzie felt sad. She didn't mean to blow him off, but he wasn't the greatest catch either. She laughed it off and went back to blow drying her hair. After it was all dry, she plugged in her hot rollers. After twenty-five minutes, her hair was silky smooth and had bouncy curls.

She grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and spraying a little bit of 'Pink' body spray from Victoria's Secret, she just had to put her clothes on.

Ring! Ring!

Ugh. So many calls today.

Ring! Ring!

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" She said, picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, you almost ready?" Her heart melted.

"Yea. Be here in about fifteen minutes ok?" she asked, walking over to her mirror and getting her make-up out.

"Ok. I love you Liz," Gordo said, looking at her through his window.

"I love you too."

She quickly applied some eyeliner, mascara, and a little blush. She grabbed her lip gloss and threw it in her purse. _Whew. _

* * *

"Could I get you something to drink miss?" The waiter asked Lizzie.

"Oh, just water is fine. Thank you," she smiled sweetly.

"And for you sir?"

"Water, thank you." Gordo said, nodding his head.

"Someone will be right back with those drinks," the waiter said and headed back to the busy kitchen.

Lizzie smiled at Gordo. "What?" He asked, smiling back at the beautiful blonde.

"Nothing. What is the occasion again?" She asked, referring to going to a fancy restaurant other than pizza and a movie at Lizzie's.

"Just to get out of the normal routine. Ya know. So, what are you going to get?" He asked, looking down at his menu.

She looked over the creamy colored piece of paper. "Hmmm, I'm not sure yet. What are you getting?"

"I was thinking the chicken marsala." He said, head still looking at the menu.

"Oh, yum. I don't know, what should I get?" She said, getting confused on what everything was.

"How about some pasta. Farfalle is good."

"Farfalle?" She asked puzzled.

"Didn't your mom ever make 'bowtie pasta' when you were younger?"

"Ohhh! Bowties!" She said laughing. "I'll have the bowties." She winked at Gordo who laughed.

Lizzie tore a peice of bread from the long loaf in front of her. "Do you remember Lawrence?"

"You mean the one from Wisconsin?" He asked, shutting his menu.

"Yea, him. He called today."

"Here are your two waters. Do you know what you want to order?" The waited interupted.

Gordo coughed. "Um. Yes. I will have the chicken marsala, and she will have the farfalle pasta."

"Okay, will that be all?" The waiter asked jotting down their order in his note pad.

"For now," Gordo said, turning back to Lizzie. "What did he want?"

Lizzie laughed. "He is in Hillridge I guess. He wanted to hang out. I told him no."

"Oh. I never liked that guy." Gordo said taking a sip of his water.

She laughed again. "Yea, he was a little creepy. Sorta like Larry in Middle School."

"Speaking of Larry, Miranda called today."

Lizzie looked confused...again. "And this has to do with Larry how?" She asked, picking up her water.

"They are going out." He said, smirking.

She almost chocked on her water. "What!"

"Yea, I know. But anyway, they want to hang out sometime...with us," he said wiping his mouth from the bread he was eating.

"That should be fun. What are we going to watch? Star Trek?" She asked rolling her eyes,

"Hey, I like Star Trek!"

TBC


	13. VERY IMPORTANT

**I'm not abandoning you guys, I just have NO clue where to go from **

**here...the point of the story is over...I guess I got there too soon **

**didn't I? Lol. So, I'm asking...Where do I go with this? I thought of **

**engagement...but do you not think that is too soon? I could skip **

**some years, but that just looks and sounds tacky..in my opinion. So, **

**what do I do? End it here? I don't know. So, review...PLEASE. This is **

**the only time I really need reviews. I don't care if you haven't **

**reviewed for the whole story yet, I just need you to do it now. Please, **

**please, please! I'm so begging you! Lol. Thanks guys.**

**Tink-Dana**


	14. Chapter 9End

**_And this is it. The final chapter. I know...I just kinda...stopped. But, I really had no where to go. So, this is it. I really hope you guys like it. I got this idea after reading the review from Stormynights78613. She said, "I think you should end it where it is..." and I thought, I can't just stop it where it is, so then I thought of this. Hope you like. Thanks stormynights for your review and inspiration:_**

_**This will be in Lizzie POV**_

**_Sorry so short. _**

I stood by the small window in the kitchen looking out into my backyard. I laughed quietly to myself as my husband and my two curly haired daughters ran around the grassy area. Jocelyn and Rayne. The two biggest balls of energy you probably will ever meet! But, they are _my_ two balls of energy. I should probably start from the beginning, shouldn't I?

_It was April - one of the best days of my life - third. Gordo had called and told me to get ready for a fancy dinner. He picked me up in a limo! I started to get a little suspicious...and then nervous. Did I forget our anniversary? I thought probably a million times. I forgot about it after I saw him get out of the long black car. I hurried up and dressed in a black dress that he told me he loved, the earings and necklace set he got me for our one month anniversary, and my hair slightly curled, just the way he liked it. I remember we went to the beach and there was a table set up with candles and white rose petals everywhere. That is all I remember actually. The rest is just a blur to me. I woke up the next morning in my bed, my black dress on, and a diamond on my finger. I was Mrs. David Gordon...almost!_

My thoughts were interrupted by my husband and two daughters coming in through the sliding glass door. "Mooooooooom," Rayne yelled running in the door. _Oh no, what happened this time? _

I plastered on a smile. "Yes Rayne?"

"Dad keeps cheating. Tell him to stop it!" She said, snuggling up to my leg.

"Oh really?" She nodded. "Why don't you go into your room and start cleaning up and pick out your clothes for tomorrow. I will take care of daddy." She ran off into her room. "Take your sister!" I yelled at her. She grabbed Jocelyn's hand and they ran into their room together.

_It was about four years ago when I found out I was pregnant. Gordo was at some film convention and I told him I felt sick and I didn't feel like going. He protested saying he didn't want me to be home alone, but I reassured him I was ok. He reluctantly left an hour late, calling me every half an hour making sure I was ok. I just stopped answering after the third time. _

_I ripped open the package to the small cardboard box. This is it, I thought. Five minutes. Just wait five minutes. I can do this.  
I did do it. I found out I was pregnant. I sighed. I didn't know if I was happy, sad, scared...I was just overwhelmed. I guess it finally hit me when Gordo came home...five hours later. _

_"Um, Gordo..." I said, sitting down next to him on the couch._

_"What's wrong?" he asked immediately._

_I smiled. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Everything is so perfect."_

_"So...what is it then?" he asked, getting a little impatient._

_"I'm-I mean, we, are pregnant." I said, closing my eyes so I couldn't see his reaction._

_"Liz! That's great! Oh my gosh!" He yelled picking me up and swirling me around._

_"So you're happy about this?" _

_"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" he asked putting me down._

_I bit my lip. "I don't know. I just thought...I don't know what I thought. I'm just glad you are happy," I said smiling._

_"Are you happy?" he asked quizzically._

_"So happy."_

"Cheating mister? I thought I told you not to cheat the last time you played with those two," I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"I'm sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I ponder for a little while. "Hmmm. Well..." he said a little to suspiciously. The smirk on his face kept growing.

I shook my head vigorously. "No way mister. I am not having another little devil run around the house. Two is enough right now."

_I layed my head back on the not so soft pillow. I did it. I have a daughter! Gordo squeezed my hand. _

_"We did it!" he said, kissing my hot forehead. _

_I smiled back at him about to say something when my doctor, Doctor Martinez, interupted us. "Um, Mr. and Mrs. Gordon...I am sorry to have to report this to you, but we missed something."_

_My head shot up. "What is wrong with Jocelyn?" I asked as my hands began to shake. Gordo gripped them tighter. "Shh. It will be alright." _

_"What is wrong with her!" I yelled at my doctor. _

_"Mrs. Gordon, calm down. Everything is fine with your daughter, we just made a slight...mistake. I'm afraid you aren't a mother of one...you have another on the way." He said it kind of like the time I told Gordo I was pregnant. _

_"I'm afraid I'm not following..." Gordo said furrowing his brow. _

_So, now we have Rayne too. _

"Fine," he said, pouting.

"Go take a shower, you stink!" I said, pinching my nose.

"Hey! I don't stink! And plus, what if I don't want to take a shower?"

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I felt like his mother. "What if I took one with you?"

"I'll be going now. I need to take a shower." He turned around and headed towards our bedroom.

I leaned over the sink again and looked out at my backyard for the second time today. My life was so perfect. Except for those days where my daughters felt like making my life miserable, my life really was perfect. I have a wonderful husband, two blonde haired, blue eyed, daughters with bouncing curls, and a perfect home. What else could I want? If you told me ten years ago I would end up like this, I would have never believed you. But now I know, fairy tales _do _come true.

**That was so corny.**

**That's it. It's over. My next story is comming soon!**


	15. Author Note

**Title: Love Me Soon**

**Author: Tinkerbell877**

**Date Ended: Febuary 16th, 2005.**

**I want to thank everyone of my reviewers. You helped me out a lot. I'm glad you all liked this story! I can't wait to see what you think of my next one. **

**Title: Never Forgotten**

**Summary: It's been ten years since David and Elizabeth have seen each other. Sure, they have talked...but never like before. What happens when David comes to LA for a movie? Will he see Lizzie? What will happen to their relationship if he does? LG**

**Please tell me if I should start this. Yea, I know...it's been done, but I love those stories. So, review and tell me! Thanks!**

**Thank you for everything guys!**


End file.
